1000waystodiefandomcom-20200222-history
Titty Titty Bang Bang
"Titty Titty Bang Bang", Way to Die #948, is the first death to be featured in "Death On Arrival", which aired on December 6, 2009. People Connie (Female protagonist, breast expansion admirer, hentai guro girl), Surgeon, Male Airplane riders, and Female Airplane riders Plot Connie'' (played by Audrey Tommassini), a young woman, was an employee whose acting career went wrong. When she decided to become a stripper, she thought that she didn't have lumps as big as a usual stripper. She opened up the laptop, typed in "closest boob job in San Diego" and found a close doctor that specializes in surgery. The next day, she goes to the doctor's office and goes into his operating room, and he first disagrees to do this, but then he agrees because of the large amounts of money being paidd. On the patient bed, Connie falls asleep for the operation, and the doctor starts working on her breasts. But then, it is revealed that the doctor unusually used a pair of large water balloons. He stuffed them into Connie's body. Two weeks later, Connie boards a plane and catches EVERY MALE'S EYES because of - '''hello!! - ''' ''her BOOBS ARE GOOD. Every woman boarded on the plane is jealous of Connie's massive lumps and even one man's wife snaps him out of looking at Connie's breasts. Even one man sat behind Connie, put down her arm holder, and touched her breast - well, half of it. In a couple of minutes, Connie's chest feels irregular. She feels irregular, and it's getting worse. She starts screaming, and the compression gets higher, and the balloons get bigger. Everyone is amazed and finds out that IT IS BALLOONS. Then after a little bit, everyone screams, and a lady points to Connie's chest. Connie cries out her last words, and blood and meat splashes out onto people's faces and bodies. Then Connie is found sitting on her seat, head on her headrest, and blood everywhere. Trivia *This way to die is based on an incident that involved a Russian woman on a plane after she had her boob job. However, after her breast exploded, she survived. *This death scene is awarded the "Deathiest Death" in the "Death By Request" Special. *This death scene is considered a "fan favorite", as said by the narrator in the "Death By Request" Special *This death never explains how the victim died, they just say that her boobies blew up and thats it. She could've possibly died from blood loss. *Viewed over 7 million times on YouTube, this is the most popular death on the Internet. *Titty Titty Bang Bang is well known to fans of breast expansion, a fetish that revolves around a woman's breasts growing within an immediate period of time. Category:Way to die Category:Season 2 deaths Category:Deathie Award Winners Category:Death by injury Category:Death by explosion Category:Body Damage Category:Body Accidents Category:Bleeding to death Category:Big Tits Category:Titty Titty Bang Bang Category:Breast Expansion Category:Death by karma Category:Swearing Category:Original Episodes Category:Surgery Accidents Category:Deathie Award Runners-Up Category:Screaming Victims before Dying